


Beautiful

by philsgiggles



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Behind the scenes of Phil's QUIFF PIC, M/M, Married Couple, Possessive Dan, Taking a picture very seriously but I mean guys this is a BIG DEAL, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsgiggles/pseuds/philsgiggles
Summary: Dan takes a photo of the man he loves.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Come check me out on Tumblr (moonroomsnuggles)! This is very short, but I needed to write it. Enjoy, my sweets...

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Phil?” Dan said in a serious tone. His face was deliberately neutral, though Phil could recognize the worry pooling in the corners of his eyes, though Phil knew he was the only one who would be able to tell. After all of their years together, Dan couldn’t hide a thing from him.  
           “I’ve been ready for this since 2016,” Phil took a step forward and placed one large hand on his husband’s face. Phil leaned in and looked in the man’s eyes with a kind of stoney confidence that Dan alone knew to look for. He wants to do this. Dan breathed out softly and smiled before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. That familiar sense of almost overwhelming love filled Dan and he embraced the chaste kiss for a moment. These moments were Dan’s favorites, the ones where he could breathe Phil in and just stand there with the love of his life.  
           “I love you, Philly. I’m going to be here for you during this, I promise,” Their eye contact never broke as Phil nodded ever so slightly. They drunk in each other’s eyes. All of a sudden, Dan reached up his left arm to card his fingers through Phil’s soft black hair.  
           “Ah––ah! Dan!” Phil yelped and sprang backward. Dan just smiled.  
           “Go get ready, you spork,” Phil pouted and walked to his position. He tried to save his poor hair, and finally got it back to perfect after quite a bit of time. He wasn’t quite used to it yet and it felt alien under his fingers. Dan watched this happen with an amused smirk. Phil plopped down and schooled his face into a neutral expression. Dan shook his head fondly in an outwardly ironic manner and pulled the long black strap over his head, resting it on his neck. He strided up to the standing equipment that represented the sum of what they brought for this. Phil hardly needed anything to make it perfect.  
           Dan ran his hand along the thin black cord connecting it to the wall before finally finding the tiny remote to turn it on. He used his thumb to click it on and flinched harshly.  
           “Ah!” Phil winced and attempted to shield his eyes from the sudden white light, “A little warning next time!”  
           “Well, I’m sorry!” Dan retorted, “ _Maybe_ if I wasn’t the only one helping set this up, I could’ve…” Dan stopped. His insides were still jittery and writhing. As much as he’d claim otherwise, Dan was always worried for Phil, more so than the man himself sometimes. He couldn’t let anything happen to him. Not to his Philly.  
           Dan inhaled through his nose and steadied his heart.  
            _It’s okay. It was okay for you. It’ll be okay for him. It’s a good thing! Healthy! He’s right Dan. He was clinging so hard to the past that he had begun to hide behind it. This will help. It will. ___  
Dan closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, his head was clear and he saw Phil looking right at him. Dan smiled and Phil smiled back knowingly.  
           Dan briskly walked over to Phil and looked at him for a moment before adjusting him. He used his hands on the older man’s face to tilt it just so and let them linger for a moment. He felt the slight stubble on his cheek and the soft skin around it. Finally, he reached up and brushed just a single strand of jet-black hair from Phil’s face. It was pushed back to join the others. Phil closed his eyes and Dan took in the sight. He loved Phil so much––so much it hurt sometimes.  
           Dan turned away and smiled to himself.  
            _I am so incredibly lucky._  
           He walked a few paces forward and turned back around. Phil’s eyes were open now and Dan raised the camera to his eye and took a tester shot. He lowered it and looked at how it turned out on the tiny screen.  
            _Beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, even though it was just a page. Kudos/comments make me happier than Phil's forehead to finally get the attention she deserves!


End file.
